Algún día, todo estará bien
by cieloabierto
Summary: Hace un año que Ginny ha perdido al único hombre que cambió su vida. One Shot.


_Es el primer one-shot que escribo, y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo paralelo, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada a leer. Disclaimer: Los nombres perteneces a J.K Rowling, la historia es todita mía. Espero que os guste, un besito, y disfrutad!_

* * *

Tal vez era demasiado temprano, pero ella se despertó sobresaltada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de entender sus propios sueños.

Encendió el ordenador y a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada, abrió su correo electrónico. Allí tenía el mail tan esperado.

Cada palabra le cortaba la respiración, sabía que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba tras aquel cristal, en aquel momento el mundo se le caía encima.

No podía creer que tras un año, las cosas fuesen igual de mal, necesita su apoyo, había sido demasiado importante como para haberse marchado, era irónico pero las personas de las que más dependes, a las que más necesitas, son las que primero se van. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero hubo algo que le sobresaltó.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó la pequeña Lily.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? –le cogió en brazos y le sentó en sus rodillas.

- No duermo, jamás duermo, mamá –Ginny estaba acostumbrada a oír eso de su hija.

- Pues eso esta muy mal, y lo sabes, deberías ir a la cama, necesitas descansar –sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Yo no necesito dormir, tengo un poder, ¿me crees?.

- Sí, pero al menos ve a la cama y no le cuentes nada a tus hermanos, será nuestro secreto.

- Vale –dijo con voz animada la niña mientras saltaba del regazo de su madre y volvía a su habitación después de haber recibido un beso de buenas noches.

Ginny cerró los ojos y tras soltar un suspiro, cerró el correo y apagó el ordenador. Tratando de seguir su propio consejo, fue hasta su habitación y deslizó bajo las sábanas blancas de verano.

Varios recuerdos le vinieron a la mente antes de caer rendida. Hacía un año de que su mundo cambiase por completo, de que sus planes de futuro se fueran a la basura. Hacía un año que le había perdido, para siempre.

–_Una semana más tarde–_

- Mamá, quiero ver fotos –dijo Albus, el mediano, el más cariñoso tal vez.

- ¿Tuyas o mías, cielo? –le preguntó su madre.

- Tuyas –intervino James, que a pesar de ser el mayor y el más distante o al menos, el que menos mostraba sus sentimientos, también le apetecía pasar un momento en familia.

Los cuatro, ya que Lily también estaba allí, se acomodaron alrededor de Ginny que había cogido su baúl de fotos. Con una limonada y el aire acondicionado puesto, se dispusieron a ver el pasado de aquella pelirroja.

Conforme las fotos pasaban, Ginny les explicaba quienes eran aquellas personas, y alguna anécdota que había vivido con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no hay más fotos desde el 2003? – preguntó James, con cierta curiosidad.

- Porque en ese año, mi vida cambió.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó esta vez, la pequeña.

- Yo tan solo tenía doce años cuando me di cuenta de la realidad. Jamás tendría pareja. Una tarde me dediqué a ver estas mismas fotos y también las de vuestros abuelos, y entonces me di cuenta de que jamás encontraría el amor. Y me di por vencida.

- ¿Y papá? –el chico mediano, sin duda alguna, era el más romántico.

- Él llegó mucho más tarde.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –dijo Albus de nuevo.

- Cinco años más tarde.

- ¿Y no creíste en el amor en todo ese tiempo?

- Exacto –sonrió mientras recordaba aquellos años.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? –a la pequeña Lily, le delató la curiosidad.

- Éramos muy amigos, pero yo jamás me fijé en él como algo más, un día la tía Hermione me dijo que era súper dulce y que merecía la pena, fue entonces cuando empecé a mirarle con otros ojos. El roce hizo el cariño, fue como un sueño, de un día para otro, las cosas simplemente cambiaron.

Desde los diecisiete años compartiendo momentos juntos, risas, peleas, reconciliaciones, aniversarios… Y se daba cuenta de que jamás podría volver a colocarle las gafas en su sitio, que no le vería cocinar de nuevo a las cuatro de la mañana porque ella tenía un antojo en uno de sus embarazos, no sentiría sus brazos al acostarse ni tan siquiera el roce de sus labios como señal de que un nuevo día empezaba. El hombre de su vida, la mejor persona que había conocido, el más valiente, el chico que había ocultado su amor por ella durante años para no incomodarle, se había ido, y esa vez era para siempre.


End file.
